


The Ties That Bind

by strictlyficly



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series, Pretty Little Liars, The Flash (TV 2014), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Mainly set in TVD universe, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strictlyficly/pseuds/strictlyficly
Summary: Maybe coming home wasn't a bad idea after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Setting wise it picks up years after season 5, early season 6. Stefan left Mystic Falls shortly after Damon and Bonnie’s return from the Prison World. I’m not sure if Elena will be in this but will definitely be alluded to and mentioned, in this fic she never erased her memories. Any other questions as for where canon is concerned, don’t hesitate to ask.

He stares down at the seemingly normal town below him from the bluffs bordering the edge of his hometown in melancholy.

 

It’s still here.

 

He’s hasn’t stepped foot into the southside of the states in over a century but for some odd reason he felt the urge to do so. Now as he stands on the edge of the cliff he thinks that maybe he wanted to see if it burned to the ground leaving nothing but ashes in its place. That maybe he wanted to see if something had felt pain or faced complete destruction at his absence. But the deceivingly quiet town below him still stands. And the call still resounds deep inside despite the voice screaming at him to leave while he can before he’s sucked back into it.

 He’s turning on his heel to leave, yielding to common sense and run back into the arms of self preservation before he can ruin the years of progress he’s made since he left in the dead of the night without as much as a goodbye.

* * *

He finds himself in Richmond walking along the rows of shops, stops for a moment to duck inside of an old bookshop. A first edition copy of The Great Gatsby in the window display having caught his eye, and wonders what else they might have their hands on. He’s turning down one of the aisles when he runs right into a tiny frame, an apology on his lips as he steadies them before they fall but it dies as soon as his eyes take in the sight of them.

 He watches frame by frame as recognition settles on their features until they’re left just as stunned as he is. Both only staring at each other in silence as they try to regain their bearings.

 He can only blink when their arms are around him, head buried in his neck.

* * *

He’s not sure how it happened but now he’s walking into her home with bags of groceries in his hands while she smiles at him looking the same as she did the day he left. Save that her skin has a nice, healthy glow, her green eyes are brighter than he’s ever seen them, her long dark curls traded in for a flattering bob and she’s wearing clothes that don’t hide her body as if it were something that she were ashamed of.

 He wants to ask her why he’s here, what he ever did to earn such a warm greeting from her. Unless he was mistaken he was the reason behind everything that went wrong in her life. But she never gives him the chance to. Only telling him to place the bags on the island before she waltzes over to a cabinet, looking over her shoulder as she asks if he wants a drink.

 He doesn’t deny her offer, one because he think it would be rude to not accept. Though mostly because he thinks he’ll need one if he’s ever going to gather the nerve to say anything to her at all.

 “I’m sorry,”

 He looks at her in surprise, completely taken back by her apology considering if anyone owes the other an apology he thinks it’d be him.

 “I’ve just been going on and on about nothing and haven’t really given you the chance to say anything. It’s just so quiet around here lately.”

 That effectively gets his full undivided attention. They’re not in Mystic Falls, though not that far away from their old stomping grounds either. But just the word quiet was a foreign concept when he was anywhere near the town that he still feels a draw to even after everything that happened there.

 “I guess I should savor it while I can,” she continues “the girls will be down here in a week or so.”

 “The girls?” He parrots in confusion.

 “My granddaughters. It’s the last summer that they’ll be excited to spend time with me. They’ll be starting middle school later on in the year and I won’t be cool enough for them anymore.” she says with a smile and a lift of her shoulders as if she were speaking of something as mundane as the weather. The girl before him doesn’t look a day over eighteen and yet she’s speaking of her grandchildren. He can only blink and out of curiosity his eyes drop down to her hand, letting out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding when he doesn’t see a ring.

 "No ring," she begins as a sad smile slowly graces her face after she notices where his gaze has shifted to “marriage just doesn’t seem to be realistic to me anymore. In case you haven’t noticed I quite literally haven’t aged a day.”

 “I did, actually.” He says, his eyes trained on her features watching as a small blush colors her cheeks under his stare.

 “Bonnie,” Stefan says, her name feeling foreign on his tongue. He's still bewildered at the fact that of all people he used to speak to, who under the circumstances of life expectancy should be long gone by now. Yet in the same breath he finds an odd sense of happiness that she made it out. “what happened?”

 She stares at him for a moment before reaching out and taking one of his hands in between two of her own, waiting until he looks back up to her, “You left.” And she says it as if that should have explained everything.


	2. Chapter 2

His lips part to explain why he did what he did or maybe to ask her to elaborate on her answer. He’s not sure but before he can decide she shakes her head, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, declaring that the past is too depressing to talk about.

He can’t bring himself to disagree and with the exception of the brief flare of curiosity that ripples through him, he doesn’t want to divulge in the past. Even if he did it is her home after all and who is he to question or challenge her authority? Answers would only give headway to demolish years of learning to put himself first and simply mind his own business. By the way she’s determined to avoid the topic as well, he thinks it’d do the same to her own progress. They both left Mystic Falls for a reason and considering who they are and the things they’ve done and sacrificed he thinks that they’ve both come to the decision that whatever their own reasons for leaving were justified, and even if it wasn’t, out of everyone they think that they should be able to do something for themselves.

The only thing that he questions is the grandchildren she spoke of to which her whole face lights up and she turns to get down from her seat, waltzing out of the kitchen into another room of her home. She returns a moment later with a stack of albums in her arms that she places on the island, mindful to not put too close to their glasses but close enough so they won’t―herself really―have to strain their eyes to see. She flips to the last page of one, containing a group of people positioned in three rows.

“Those are my daughters,” She says as her finger slides along the picture, motioning to five women standing to her left with bright smiles on their faces. Then to a man on the end of the top row, pointing him out as her son making Stefan blink. This being the first male edition to the Bennett line that he’s ever heard of. “These are all my grandchildren,” she informs as her finger glides along the row of people below herself and her apparent children “And those are my great grandchildren.” She grins at the way his eyes have widened as he stares at the two girls―each of which have their arms wrapped around a toddler as if to keep them from fleeing—and two boys kneeled at the bottom on either side of them “I try to have a picture taken with everyone at least once a year but this one was taken a few years back. My girls all decided to travel so it makes it hard to get everyone together but they all come back for the holidays and my birthday. The next one planned is in December, my first born grandchild is pregnant with two boys, but she doesn’t know that yet.” She informs him with a smile.

“If she doesn’t then how do you?”

“The Spirits don’t believe in discretion when it comes to Bennett witches. Grams let my own slip during one of our talks.”

At the mention of Sheila he flinches but then looks right back up to her. Wondering how she maintained contact since the other side went down but considering the women in question. He can’t say that he’s all that surprised. Knowing all too well how she always found a way to come through for her family.

“When the other side was falling apart my ancestors got together and created a safe haven of sorts for witches who have passed on before it went down. During one particular hard night, she reached out to me and got through. The Other Side no longer stands but Spirit Magick still had to exist so they used that and created another realm where they now reside. My powers are at their full height so I can speak to her along with whomever else at will.”

“So you’re not the anchor?” He questions to make sure remembering the way she screamed out. Tears streaming down her face as she collapsed to the floor during one particular death that he witnessed along with Lexi. His best friend had never met Bonnie beforehand but said that the two started talking once the former witch spotted her during one of her check ins on him. It certainly explained why she and Bonnie had a sense of familiarity with the other before the blonde decided to find peace instead of returning to the land of the living. There were times that he wished that he had followed Lexi’s lead and done the same.

Bonnie shakes her head “Damon really came through for me, my resurrection just came with an unintended but not unwelcomed side effect. His words, not mine.” She adds.

At the sight of the small smile on her lips as she speaks of his brother he frowns. He had heard of Damon and Bonnie not being on the worst of terms with the other but seeing that they might have actually came to do more than just tolerate the other is a bit jarring. It makes him wonder if Damon had changed in his absence but he quickly decides that he doesn’t want to know the specifics and she seems to pick up on it as she swiftly changes the subject.

“Where are you staying?”

“I’m probably going to check into a hotel on the strip.”

“No,”

“No?” He raises an eyebrow.

“You’re staying here.”

He wants to turn her down but she’s already passing the threshold leading out of the kitchen and into the living room, and when she turns to glance over her shoulder meeting his gaze head on he sighs and hops down from the barstool. Resisting the urge to smile once he sees her eyes light up before turning and making her way towards the staircase.

The room she sets him up in is directly down the hall from her own. It has a elegant chandelier dangling proudly from the wooden vaulted ceiling, a king sized bed covered with an expensive looking duvet, a double door leading to a balcony and an elaborate ensuite without much of a warning. He’d think she’d set it up just for him as it reminds him of his old room save the clutter and the memories attached.

“So is that a yes?” Bonnie questions when she sees the look on his face as he takes in the room.

He turns back to see her lingering in the doorway waiting patiently for an answer. Making it clear that she’s actually giving him a choice in the matter. Opting to nod his confirmation before he can give himself a chance to think of a reason to decline and she beams.

He doesn’t think he’ll be able to deny her anything if it’ll earn that reaction from her.

“I let Care keep blood bags in the deep freeze. Just don’t use the blue mug in the top right cabinet if you decide to heat it up.” She cautions and he would have laughed if she didn’t look so serious about it.

But then the name clicks.

“Care?” He echoes, he hasn’t seen or heard from the blonde vampire since he left. The thought of her showing up unannounced unnerves him and makes him question his intelligence, but Bonnie puts a stop to his rising weariness.

“She’s on her honeymoon so you’re safe until the next week or so. Then you’re on your own.” She says leaving him to get comfortable as she tells him that she’s going to get started on dinner.

He only smiles in response, he doesn’t plan on staying past tomorrow.

The smile drops when the word honeymoon sinks in.

* * *

He’s walking along the halls to help himself to a blood bag when he spots a picture that makes him stop dead in his tracks. It’s of Bonnie donned in a beautiful white gown and a man with dark hair and brown eyes in a suit. Both of which staring back at him with bright smiles on their faces. He’d seen pictures like this before but seeing one with someone that he actually knew threw him off. Especially considering her earlier words when he didn’t see a ring.

“Seth Gecko,” her voice breaks through his thoughts “My first―and only―husband. It was more for my parents’ benefit than anything to be perfectly honest.” He frowns at that, the picture serving to make him believe otherwise. He had never seen her smile like that and she was never good at pretending. “We thought that we were getting away from everything but we just found out that there was more. His brother, Richie, was turned. They had some fight shortly after his transition. Didn’t talk for years. But a few months into our relationship, Richie tracked him down. I didn’t know that he was the brother that Seth was talking about all the time. Just assumed that he was some random vampire looking for a meal and put him down. Seth came and put a stop to it and that’s how he found out that he was with a witch. And I found out that there was a whole other branch of vampires called culebras. Seth and I were together until his death. It’ll be twenty years in September.”

“But you’re not married now.” It was meant as a question, though to his own ears it comes out as a pleading for confirmation more than anything else. If she notices she doesn’t say anything.

Bonnie shakes her head as a smile graces her face “Just an annoying older brother that likes to pop in to spoil his nieces and nephews despite me telling him to stop.” she answers “Besides it’s like I said, marriage just doesn’t seem realistic anymore. Meeting someone, falling in love, getting married and starting a family with them only for them to die and I’m still here, forever frozen in time. Burying not only them but our children, and our grandchildren and great grandchildren. And...I’ve had enough funerals to last a lifetime before I started to have several of lifetimes of my own.”

Stefan nods in understanding, choosing to not voice that he envies that she even gets to have that. He wouldn’t say that he’d want to go through the pain of loss for the rest of his immortal life but having a family of his own doesn’t sound too bad.

“What about you?”

“No marriage.” he answers looking down to his feet “No kids,” He adds after a moment in an effort to lighten the mood.

“It’s never too late.” Bonnie replies with a smile deciding to play along “Dinner is almost ready, would you like to join me?”

 

Dinner is some dish she calls gumbo. In all his years he’s never had it. The smell is both intriguing and repulsive, and the appearance doesn’t exactly make him want to try it. But as soon as the taste hits his tongue he decides that that’s the only thing that matters. He’s refiling his bowl to the brim when he looks back up to see Bonnie with her spoon halfway to her mouth, lips parted slightly as she stares back at him.

“Oh, I-”

“Help yourself.” Bonnie smiles before continuing to eat her own serving.

He tells her about his travels and she fills him in on some of her own, mostly taken with her family before her children all moved out and started families of their own. Leaving her and Seth to the first quiet that they had in decades. Commenting that they often thought they had lost their hearing when they woke up on their own accord instead of being woken up by loud voices from throughout the house. She speaks of the latest of her line, informing him that two of her great grandchildren will be in sometime next week.

He doesn’t tell her that he doesn’t plan on staying that long.

* * *

 

Over the next four days he learns that Bonnie has a schedule. She wakes up at six thirty every morning―no matter what time she went to sleep the night before, if at all―going out onto the wrap around balcony that connects to his own to meditate. Afterwards going down stairs to prep some kind of concoction that makes him curse his enhanced senses before going out for her morning jog. Topping it all off to come back and shower then to make herself breakfast, one of which seemingly depends on her mood or if he comes down in time to join her or not. Her day concluding with either her gardening or experimenting with her abilities that have unsurprisingly grown as he can actually taste the magick in the air whenever she uses them.

* * *

 

He finds it strange how comfortable he is already and that Bonnie doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest. Evidenced by how her reaction to seeing him walk around shirtless—when he thinks that she’s left—on his way to get a blood bag that she only stops and removes an earbud from her ear, asking if he’s said something before continuing on her way when he shakes his head in the negative. Watching as she strolls past him, putting it back in it’s former place before she takes off for her morning run.

When she returns, she finds a spread on her island while he’s over the stove top before turning around and sliding an omelette onto a waiting plate. Telling her that she can watch how to get it right on the first try the next morning if she so chooses.

* * *

He’s pushing a week when he stops telling himself that today is his last day before he takes off. Going as far as accompanying her when she goes to run errands, even letting her practice spells on him and helping her weed her garden. Switches her morning runs to evening ones, and learns that she’s faster than him unless he cheats by using his speed. Something that she seems determined to not let him live down.

“Bon?” Stefan calls out once he hits the bottom step of the staircase. He’d just finished with his shower when he heard a loud thump quickly followed by a muttered curse coming from the first floor. Only to still when he’s greeted to the sight of a girl with light brown skin, long dark curly hair and big brown eyes leaving him to feel as if the floor has slipped from beneath his feet and he actually has to reach out to the banister to steady himself.

“You must be Stefan,” the girl states in a calm even tone as if not to startle him “Uncle Damon had the same reaction when he first saw me...at least after I grew up. After he recovered he just started apologizing over and over and  _ over _ again to me. I didn’t understand why until he beamed his guilt into my head over dinner.”

Stefan blinks, his lips parting in surprise “Uncle Damon?” He parrots almost inaudibly.

The girl smiles, clearly enjoying his confused state “Yeah, after Grams I guess he started to take his protector role seriously. Which mainly includes keeping boys away from us, which I don’t really mind.” she states causally with a lift of her shoulders “But he is part of the reason that we’re not in or ever allowed to go to Mystic Falls. Or at least that’s what we let him believe. As I’m sure you know he likes to think that every good idea is his.”

Stefan cracks a smile at that but it falters when the explanation floats back to his mind. The fact that not only has Damon actually started to actively look after the Bennett line but that Bonnie has allowed him to do so. Inserting himself enough that not only do the latest of Emily’s descendants know him but actually call him Uncle.

“So are you going to help me with my bags” her eyes go to the suitcases that are toppled over before going back to his own “or-”

“Maya,” a voice scolds, causing both the girl in question and his own attention to go to the doorway to see a girl with brown skin, round dark brown eyes and long dark wavy hair. A suitcase in her hand and a duffle bag slung over her shoulder staring back at Maya with a frown on her face.

“I’m sorry,” the new arrival apologizes turning to Stefan “you’ll have to excuse my sister.”

“He’s Grams’ boyfriend. I think that it’s fine that I ask him to help me with my bags.”

The girl’s eyes flit to Stefan, her gaze never going below his neck but still makes him shift on his feet as his hand tightens around the knot of the towel hanging on his hips “I really doubt that-”

“He’s walking around in her house in nothing but a towel calling her Bon, Iris.”

“Maya, it is possible for men and women to just be friends…” Iris trails off when her sister slights her with a look that immediately shuts her defense down.

“I know you like to think of Grams as a sweet little angel but her best friend is Auntie Caroline.” Maya states with a grin not being able to help herself.

Stefan smiles at the rebuttal thinking of the blonde and Bonnie’s dynamic, happy to know that at least something hasn’t changed in his absence. But the way they address Bonnie leaves him breathless. Taunted by not one but three Bennett women he feels guilt at the mere thought of.

“Okay, no.” Iris shakes her head “Hanna and Emily ring a bell?” She stares her sister down reminding Maya of Emily’s own blonde pitbull.

Maya rolls her eyes “Em has no control over what Hanna says and does.”

Iris throws her hands up in the air, the statement making her point and Maya sighs and turns back to Stefan. Who is now fully clothed in a black t shirt and black jeans paired with black boots. Lips folded as he his eyes dart back and forth between her sister and herself.

“I just didn’t think that it was appropriate that I stand here…” he starts feeling the need to explain himself when he sees the questioning looks in their eyes as they stare back at him but trails off and runs a hand through his hair stopping when he realizes that it might not be helping his case “Plus I don’t think that Bonnie would appreciate coming home to find me…” He once again trails off and clears his throat, and they nearly laugh.

“Practically naked in her kitchen with her granddaughters?” Maya grins “I think she’d be more upset about you getting water on her hardwood floor.”

He watches as Iris smiles and waves her hand to dry the water up when he immediately looks down before turning to get paper towels “We want us being here to be a surprise, can you help us?”

Stefan blinks then turns to Maya who is looking at him expectantly “As long as it doesn’t involve using your magick. Pretty universal rule, no matter how comfortable you feel with your powers.”

“If I didn’t believe you were a friend to witches before,” Maya mutters “I’m Maya by the way. This is my sister, Iris.” She states motioning towards the seemingly nicer of the two so far who beams at him furthering his assessment.

“Wait,” he frowns recalling the names, Bonnie mentioned that they were twins but there was no mistaking one for the other “Maya and Iris…”

They exchange a look, realization seeming to dawn on them at his confusion when they meet each other’s gaze.

“Fraternal,” Maya takes it upon herself to explain “So there’s never any debate on who the cuter twin is.” She adds with a smirk directed to Iris who rolls her eyes.

“Flattery will get you nowhere with me, you should know that by now.” Iris retorts, making Maya’s smirk drop and her eyes narrow when Iris strolls past her going towards the stairs striking up a conversation with Stefan as she goes.

* * *

He soon learns that twins aren’t exactly a rare occurrence in the Bennett line when Bonnie comes back a few hours later with an identical set. One of which flees back to the direction of which they came as soon as they spot him in the kitchen in the midst of chopping vegetables. Trying in vain to drag her double along with her before giving up and calling after Bonnie as she goes. The sight of a strange man with a knife in his hand clearly not sitting well with her. While the other stands with her head held high meeting his gaze head on.

When he feels a sharp jolt to the back of his head he realizes that she’s attempting to use her powers on him and he fights back the smile tugging at his lips. Swiftly placing the knife down onto the cutting board before going through the motions of groaning as his hands go to either side of his head. Only stopping when he hears the sounds of footsteps coming to a stop and Bonnie’s stifled laugh tickle his ears before her voice takes on a scolding tone as she calls what he assumes to be their name.

“Olivia, what did I tell you about using your magick?”

Her question effectively putting a stop to the attack.

“But Grams,” The young girl starts but is quickly cut off by Bonnie.

“Do you remember Damon telling you about his little brother?”

Olivia stares up at Bonnie then turns back to Stefan, a guilty look on her face having clearly put it together. He watches intently as she takes a tentative step towards him.

“Uncle Damon said that you ran away and got lost. Did Grams find you?”

“Something like that.” Stefan says after a moment, the way that Bonnie is being addressed throwing him off more than the question itself. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it.

“Are you going to let him know that you’re back?”

“Olivia,” Bonnie calls her again, giving her granddaughter a look when she turns back to her.

“He usually visits during the summer, so if you’re not ready,” She says in a hushed tone giving him a look before turning to go back to Bonnie who gives him an apologetic smile before leaning down. Ready to scold her granddaughter for actions, but stops when she hears,

“It looks like Grams is fresh out, do you want us to go get some from the market before it closes?”

Only able to watch as the two girls ditch her in favor of running to the oldest of her great grandchildren who smile down at the two clinging to their legs. Matching grins on their faces when they look up to see Bonnie blinking several times before one of her own graces her face when they close the space between them pulling her into a hug. Afterwards going back to Stefan to reclaim their spots where they previously were before Stefan gave him the heads up of Bonnie’s arrival.

“We’re making your favorite.” Iris informs Bonnie, while Maya tells the twins to help her set the table. Directing Bonnie to sit when the witch starts to walk towards the cabinet knowing that her grandmother is about to start to help.

“What did you do?” Bonnie frowns looking back and forth between Maya and Iris. Her frown deepening, one hand going to her hip as the other rests on the counter when they exchange a brief look before turning back to her.

“Why can’t we just want to do something nice for you?” Maya questions sounding offended.

“I’ve known you for your whole lives. You stopped wanting to spend your summers with me when you started middle school and stopped doing nice things out of the goodness of your hearts for me when you turned thirteen.”

“Bartholomew” Maya starts ignoring the glare Iris sends her way at the use of her boyfriend’s name “is spending time with his Dad, helping him adjust to everything. Em is off giving back to the community or something. Mom and Dad didn’t want us to sit around the house and mope, bring the energy down. We heard that the twins visit this year will be shorter than usual so we thought that we’d be a nice replacement for when they’re gone.”

“She finally noticed Barry,” Bonnie says keeping her eyes on Maya who nods with a wide grin on her face.

“Grams!” Iris shrieks.

“It’s only been nine years.” Bonnie comments.

“Nine long years.” Maya mutters.

“Can we not do this now? We should be getting to know Grams’ boyfriend.”

Bonnie balks at Iris, then turns to Stefan to apologize, who to her surprise only smiles before returning his attention to his previous task.


	3. Chapter 3

For some reason beyond him at the moment he finds it important that they like him, so he’s on his best behavior. Only talks when he’s spoken to. Smiles whenever he notices one of them looking at him. Does as they ask, answers whatever question thrown his way and even takes it upon himself to get them whatever they’re about to get themselves before they can even rise from their seats.

“I like him.” He hears one of twins say in a low voice when he offers to make them the sundae that she was making her case to Bonnie that she earned for eating all of her food. Who for her part sends him an exasperated look that he pretends to not notice, but still does not know which one quite yet. Their appearance is mirrored to a t. From their light brown skin, freckles peppered underneath their olive green eyes and across the bridge of their noses and mass of sandy brown untamed curls. Even their voices don’t set one apart from the other.

“Weren’t you just frying his brain a minute ago?”

Olivia, he deduces remembering the name Bonnie called to be the first voice he picked up.

Olivia glares at her sister “I didn’t know him then.”

“Olivia, you  _ still _ don’t even know him.”

“Neither do you, Michaela. Grams likes him enough for him to be here so give him a chance before you try to run him off.”

Bonnie’s eyebrows raise and she glances at the two eldest of her grandchildren to see them looking on with equal interest. Maya leaning slightly towards Iris as she says, “Should we tell them?” To which Iris shakes her head in the negative as she goes back to eating and Bonnie internally shakes her head but decides to let it play out. Knowing it’ll be better to let the two settle it out on their own. Glancing to Stefan every once in a while to catch his reaction and assuage just how much attention he’s giving it.

“He’s a vampire.” Michaela nearly snarls.

“So is Dad, Auntie Caroline, Uncle Richie, Uncle Tyler, Kol and Aunt Bex.” Olivia lists a few of the vampires in their lives “but you like them.”

He halts his movements at that last one. There was only one woman that he ever knew by that name. Damon was one thing that he could see going by what he’s heard but who he thinks being spoken of was something entirely different. And he can’t help but notice that there was one name noticeably absent on that list.

“We’ve known them our whole lives.” Michaela replies looking at her sister as if she’s lost her mind at her defense for the youngest Salvatore. Clearly not appreciating the comparison. “And Uncle Tyler is only half.” She defends the hybrid.

“And Uncle Damon has known Stefan for his entire life, and he’s never said anything to make us not like him.” Olivia points out, then waits for a retort that never comes. Only an eye roll when she crosses her arms over her chest a smug look on her face that quickly turns into a bright smile as she turns to stare up at Stefan when he places a bowl in front of her. Slighting her double with a look when the vampire does the same for her sister but does not receive the same reaction.

“Thank you, Stefan.” Michaela says with reluctance that she almost manages to hide yet doesn’t hesitate to eat what he’s served her.

“So Stefan,” Iris starts in an attempt to brighten the disheartened mood her cousins’ bickering has clearly left him in “Where have you been living?”

“An island not to far from Italy.”

“You own an island?” Maya looks at him with a expression between interest and bafflement.

“I need to drop off the grid every couple of years.”

“It’s just you there?” She questions, skepticism clear in both her voice and her eyes as she stares at him.

“I have everything I need delivered from a nearby town.”

“So what brought you back here?”

“Maya,” Iris hisses, giving Stefan an apologetic look afterwards at her sister’s interrogation.

He gives Iris a quick smile but turns back to Maya who seems to have anticipated it all “Every once in a while I feel the need to go home. I didn’t get very far this time.” Immediately regretting his answer when they all turn to Bonnie who is taking a long sip from her glass of wine.

“You’re not missing anything.” He says before Bonnie can say anything.

“You all say that but it obviously did something right.” Maya responds.

**...**

“I never understood why you drank so much.” Bonnie says when she sees him claim the outdoor chaise lounge chair right beside her own.

The girls have retreated to their rooms for the night and she had thought he had done the same. Though finds herself pleasantly surprised that it was not the case. After the dinner they had just had she wouldn’t have blamed him if he had gone and locked himself in his room and been gone by the next morning. She loves her grandchildren but would be the first to admit their lack of tact is not for everyone.

Stefan turns his head to look at her then pointedly shifts his gaze to the wine glass in her hand that she’s refilling as she speaks.

“I said I never understood,” she says feeling his eyes on her “not that I don’t understand.” Looking up to meet his stare with a hint of a smile on her lips.

Stefan nods with an amused smile of his own. Though he can’t help but wonder what exactly she has to drink about since his is to either curb his cravings or drown out the never ending thoughts that nearly suffocate him. Constantly reminding him of all the harm he caused, the lives he took and ruined since his transition. If he’s honest he thinks it’s to keep himself from taking what he’s deemed as the easy way out. He’s thought about it countless times but always decided against it. What others saw as him simply having a penchant for torturing himself he saw as a well deserved punishment for his sins.

“I’m sorry,” She says after a long beat of silence.

“If anyone should be apologizing it’s me.” Stefan replies without hesitation despite not knowing where her apology has stemmed from.

Bonnie glances at him, an eyebrow raising when she sees him stretched out, staring straight ahead seemingly deep in thought “If you want to leave, I understand.”

“Why would I want that?” He questions turning to face her with a frown on his face.

“You mean aside from my grandchild’s attempt on your life?” She asks with a wry smile.

“I’m sure that I would have had a similar reaction if I came home to see a stranger with a knife in their hand. And being called your boyfriend is far from an insult.” He quickly adds remembering the apologetic look she gave him after the fact.

Bonnie cracks a smile at that raising her glass to her lips.

“You never ask about them.” She says after another silence has fallen over them.

Stefan sighs “It’s not that I don’t care.” Yet he doesn’t say anything else afterwards.

“You just don’t want to hear if they’re doing better without you.” Bonnie states matter of factly, looking over to him seeing the surprise clear in his eyes “He got married,” she pauses “had kids. I didn’t want him to sit around and mope for the rest of his life but I didn’t...I didn’t want him to be able to just move on so fast either.”

He quickly figures that she’s speaking of Jeremy.

“Elena claimed that he was a mess without me but the first time I saw him after I got back, there was a ring on his finger. She was a bridesmaid.” Bonnie adds through a humorless laugh.

Stefan blinks, it all being news to him. Only able to stare back at her in shock. Especially considering the tidbit about his ex actually being a part of the wedding.

“I didn’t leave because of him.” she goes on, happy to finally be able to speak freely on the subject to someone outside of the situation that could actually understand or at least relate, all things considered “After everything that happened there I just couldn’t stay. She saw it as betrayal. Everyone leaves her. I told her that that was far from the case and when she didn’t get it I asked her when was the last time that we were us.” Bonnie turns to look at him “She didn’t like that very much.” a brief twitch of her lips “Caroline understood, visits. She calls me everyday, despite the fact that she doesn’t live to far from here. Sometimes I come home and she’s here. Matt comes down for the holidays with his family. But I haven’t seen or heard from her in years.”

Stefan takes a long drink bracing himself. The tidbit about Matt going right over his head, barely even registering.

“She left to look for you. She couldn’t accept that you would just leave without an explanation. You had to be taken or Klaus had something over you. Damon told her about your pact but she didn’t believe that you would just leave her without saying goodbye. She begged me to do a locator spell but I refused, and when no one else agreed to help her, she took it into her own hands.”

“It’s not that we didn’t care, we just couldn’t blame you for leaving. We didn’t like the way you did it but we understood. Or at least I did. I wanted to run so many times but every time I had a bag packed someone did something stupid and after so many times I knew that if I did run, one of them would end up getting them all killed. But after I died and had to save myself I couldn’t bring myself to care anymore. So I left and got a life of my own. Started a family. I didn’t know that I could but after I started I didn’t think I could stop. I didn’t want to have history repeat itself so I stayed and stopped feeling guilty for being happy. Caroline basically appointed herself as the Godmother of my children...not that I expected or wanted otherwise. And Damon pretty much made me your substitute.”

“Sorry,” He says feeling guilt plague him at that.

“Don’t be, he’s actually not bad. He was better with the kids than Care and Richie were combined. Babysat when Seth and I needed a break and surprisingly never complained. The kids actually liked being around him enough to ask if they could stay with him. He went on family vacations with us and everything.”

“Your husband was okay with that?” Stefan asks incredulously. Damon is his brother and he would not be remotely as such with his brother tagging along. Though he figures that that could be credited to his fear of history repeating.

“I love him but he’s Damon.” she says as if it explains it all and the look paired with it does just that “And like I said he was really good with the kids. So he was pretty much a glorified babysitter, there for when we wanted to go out.” she says through a small laugh “But when our first grandchild came...Damon was barely allowed to even look at her. I didn’t understand why Abby was so over the moon about my kids until my first grandchild came.”

“Abby?” He repeats, confusion evident in his voice.

“Oh,” she sits up, remembering the last time he was around she wasn’t exactly on the best of terms with her mother “right. Um Lucy told her about the Prison World and everything and she apologized and asked for another chance. I didn’t take it seriously but she actually stuck around. Basically kidnapped Sheila, I don’t think I was even the first one to hold her.”

Stefan smiles, unsurprised by the name choice of her first born.

“Anissa—my second grandchild—was the one that started it. She said that someone told her that I would like it if she called me Grams. And it just stuck.”

“Do you think it was Sheila?”

“Yes,”

“And Maya…” He trails off still thrown off by her appearance.

“I suppose we should have figured that there couldn’t have only been two doppelgängers in existence. It makes me wonder if I’m going to encounter one of my own somewhere down the line. It’s so weird to think that you are a copy. That your entire existence is because of someone else.”

“Yeah,” Stefan breathes “But that’s the case with everyone.” He quickly adds when he sees the guilt cloud her face.

Bonnie lets out a small laugh, appreciating how he’s not holding her slip up against her “That is also true.”

* * *

He wakes up the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on his door and quickly goes to open it after slipping on the first shirt that he could get his hands on. Surprised by what he’s greeted to on the other side.

One of the twins holding a tray containing two bowls of what appears to be cereal, two glasses of milk and two spoons set to the side.

He awkwardly shifts on his feet when they only stare at him.

“I made you breakfast.” She says looking up at him tentatively as if she were waiting for his approval, or at the very least, a verbal response.

While he feels a bout of panic run through him desperately trying to figure out who he’s speaking to.

“Oh,” she murmurs “right. You can’t tell us apart yet.”

“Olivia,” He says managing to hide the question in his voice, internally letting out a sigh of relief when she beams up at him. Briefly looking up to spot Bonnie strolling past his room, a smile of her own playing at her lips before continuing on her way. Looking back down to see Olivia making use of his distraction, walking into his room going out onto the balcony.

“I want to apologize for what I did to you yesterday.” she says when he joins her at the table placed right in the middle of the two doors leading out to wrap around balcony. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

He opens his mouth but she quickly cuts him off.

“And before you say it’s fine or that you understand why I did what I did, that’s not going to make me feel better or excuse it. And as much as I want to apologize for my sister I can’t. So I would appreciate it if we could start over.” she pauses waiting until he nods “Hello, I’m Olivia Bennett.”

“I’m Stefan Salvatore. It’s nice to meet you Olivia.” He follows her lead, laughing at her response.

“Yeah,” she sighs “this is actually how this would have gone. I’m actually apart of this and I’m getting  _ second _ hand embarrassment.”

“I never really had the best start with Bennetts, so maybe it’s me.”

“Bennetts?” she repeats “How many have you met?”

“Qetsiyah, Emily, Sheila, Abby, your Grams. And now you, your sister and your cousins.” Tensing when she averts her gaze from his, her hand briefly going to her chest before looking back up to him. Her words making his eyes widen, and wonder just how much she knows about him.

“She doesn’t blame you, you know. Grandma Abby,” she clarifies seeing the furrow of his brow “She’s not going to thank you either but she’s actually happy. She stopped ignoring Uncle Damon. Well actually she fired him and says that she’s our rightful protector now because we come before anyone else for her. And she says that she stopped seeing it as a punishment because she gets to know us.”

Stefan feels a tug at the corner of his lips and nods appreciating her attempt but still doesn’t quell his need to go about things in the way that the girl before him has.

“She’s also married now so that might be a factor to why she’s happy. Have you ever been married?”

“No,”

“You should,” She states her voice leaving no room for argument as she quickly looks away afterwards reaching for her glass pouring it into the bowl before grabbing her spoon. Looking up at him to see that he has a slight smile on his face as he does the same.

**...**

Bonnie turns towards the glass sliding doors when she hears it open and close and watches with interest as Stefan strolls towards her and takes a seat next to her on the porch swing. Returning her attention to her previous task just in time to see the twins racing to the pool before Maya takes the distraction the twins bring to push Iris in.

“You’re smiling,” Bonnie says with one of her own.

“I am,”

* * *

Over the next few days he learns that each girl has taken each side of Bonnie that he has seen in the time that he’s known her and has taken it on as their very own. One that seems to perfectly balance out their twins’ own personality.

Iris is warm, friendly and trusting yet not to the extent of naivety. While Maya has the bubbly demeanor accompanied with the underlying yet ever present cynical outlook. Their dynamic reminds him of Caroline and Bonnie and he finds himself smiling whenever the two interact.

“You never want to try anything.” He hears Iris huff from somewhere throughout the home.

“You do remember the last time you dragged me along to try something new we found out you’re seriously allergic to squid, right?” Maya retorts.

Despite her youth Michaela has the calm level head that he always got when Bonnie had to step in and clean up everyone’s mess, the voice of reason and never hesitates to jump in and stop them before doing or saying something that she feels is wrong or going to far. While Olivia has taken on the fierce protective role, never hesitating to do what she feels needs to be said or done. Their dynamic reminds him of his and his brother’s own, leaving an ache in his chest and hope that they never share the same fate.

“I swear, the way you’re acting you’d think he glued your hair to your desk.” His ears pick up the beginning of an argument.

“You really think bringing up something you actually did is going to make me want to give him a chance?”

He sighs feeling a twinge, torn between wanting to put a stop to it but knows better to even try.

“It’s not like I did it to you.” Olivia says in an exasperated tone.

“I never asked you to do it.”

“This is why people always pick on you. You’re too passive.”

“And this is why you’re always getting us into trouble. You’re too reckless.” Michaela fires back.

“Well if you wouldn’t take the blame for everything I do we wouldn’t get into trouble. What kind of sister would I be if I just stood by and let you get picked on?”

“One that won’t be in detention so often she’ll have her own seat before the school year ends.”

He can’t help but chuckle at that.

“Do I want to know?”

He looks up to see Bonnie staring at him curiously.

“Nothing I’m sure you haven’t heard or said before.”

Bonnie bites her lip “You see it too?”

Stefan frowns, not understanding why the similarities aren’t sitting well with her.

“I see a little bit more of me in them every time I see them.”

“That’s not a bad thing.” He says in a defensive tone as if she’s offended him.

“I don’t want history to repeat itself with them. I adore Emily and Maya’s friends to pieces but there’s something going on with them and I don’t want Maya anywhere near whatever that is.”

“Maya’s girlfriend.” Bonnie explains seeing the furrow of Stefan’s brows, waiting for a reaction that never comes as he only walks until he’s standing directly in front of her.

“There’s one big difference in this situation. You did not have someone like you when we were getting ourselves into trouble. They do. And it’s like you said they’re all you, and you hate being told what you can’t do.”

Bonnie glares at him.

“You’re only mad because you know I’m right.”

Bonnie sighs and lets her head fall until it’s against his chest, letting her eyes close when she feels his arms wrap around her.

“They’re going to give me grey hair.” She mumbles into his chest, smiling when he lets out a laugh at that before he tenses. And when she feels another presence paired with a voice she knows they both would recognize anywhere without needing to see a face for confirmation she can only hold her breath and wait for either a showdown for the books or tears that could flood her whole home.


End file.
